There has been known a conventional technique for limiting a function of a mobile phone by use of an acceleration sensor and an illuminance sensor which are included in the mobile phone. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for, in both a case where a dynamic acceleration generated in a mobile phone is greater than a predetermined value and a case where a brightness in an area surrounding the mobile phone has been decreased by much larger than a predetermined amount, providing, in a touch panel included in the mobile phone, a restricted region which restricts acceptance of a touch operation.